


that coat wasn't even that expensive

by grosskaneki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AAAAAAA, Anxiety, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, M/M, Omorashi, Pants wetting, Sharing Clothes, THIS TURNED OUR RLY CUTE.., Takes place during EP 10, Technically lmao, Tumblr Prompt, Wetting, do i even need to tag that its viktuuri, graphic depictions of consent, healthy relationship, viktor is the Most Caring Fiancé
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9273569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grosskaneki/pseuds/grosskaneki
Summary: "Do you think you can hold it?” Viktor and Yuuri out somewhere in public and Yuuri getting desperate enough to where he's doing the stepping forward and backward potty dance thing and Viktor notices and has a hard time finding a place for Yuuri to go.





	

**Author's Note:**

> SECOND VIKTUURI FIC HERE GOES.. i think i have a better grasp on their characters now? hopefully fbsjdbdk

Barcelona around Christmastime was, in a word, crowded.

Not that Yuuri didn't expect there to be a lot of people around—he did, just... not to the _degree_ of crowds that he and Viktor were currently shoving their way through. And, honestly, if he'd known about how bad the crowds were going to be beforehand, he probably would've used the bathroom at the hotel instead of pushing it aside because it wasn't _that_ bad and he could just find somewhere to go while they were out.

Unfortunately, as he was growing to realize from the throngs of people and the long lines for every store and Viktor's absolute zest for spending as much money in as many places as possible, he would regret that split-second decision very soon. Like, right now, actually.

Yuuri's hand gripped Viktor's a bit tighter as he let out a barely audible whimper, and he took the smallest step backward and then forward where they stood. They hadn't even been out for thirty minutes, but already his bladder felt worryingly full, and he knew that if he didn't empty it soon, then—well. He wasn't going to think about that right now.

He waited what felt like forever for Viktor to finish buying whatever completely useless trinket he'd probably forget about in a week that had caught his eye, then waited another stressful, desperate eternity for the crowd to move them far enough away so he could speak freely.

"Viktor, ah." Yuuri's voice was soft, his hand holding Viktor's a tad anxiously. "Can we take a b-break?"

Despite his best efforts to remain still, desperation and the urge to fidget got the best of him, and he squirmed nervously in place, one step forward and one step back. Yuuri's shy blush grew brighter, knowing he was giving his predicament away.

Viktor looked him up and down quickly, his face softening in understanding seeing the little back-and-forth potty dance he was doing. "Oh, Yuuri, of course." He pursed his lips slightly, looking around at the shoulder-to-shoulder crowd, pulling his fiancé aside slightly so he could breathe. "Do...you think you can hold it?"

Yuuri averted his gaze, embarrassed. "I-I'm not sure, um..." He let out a small whimper, his fidgeting increasing in speed. "Maybe for a little bit...?"

Blushing slightly, a coy smile on his lips, Viktor reached forward and tilted Yuuri's chin forward to face him. "A little bit, huh...?"

"I-it isn't like that...!" Yuuri sputtered, covering his face with one hand, flustered and embarrassed that he'd think of saying something suggestive right then. "I—r-really, we're in public and I can't— r-right now, we— I don't want—" he was having trouble articulating, he had to go so bad— "I— do you understand?"

"Right, right, of course. Sorry." Viktor's face softened more, all the playful, teasing edge slipping out of his tone and expression. "I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable. Let's go find you a restroom."

"Th-thank you." Yuuri pushed aside anxious thoughts that he was ruining his time together with Viktor and just clung to his hand as they pushed back through the crowd, trying to hold back increasingly desperate whines.

The pressure in his bladder was starting to feel unbearable. His free hand twitched, wanting to hold himself back, but he resisted the urge—fidgeting desperately in public was embarrassing enough, he didn't need to be holding himself too. In an effort to cope with the overwhelming desperation, he zoned out, removing himself from the situation and focusing only on the calming sensation of Viktor's skin against his, the cool metal of his ring pressing lightly into his palm.

Viktor's voice snapped him back to reality, and Yuuri couldn't even focus on that for a second, instead noticing the odd wet sensation between his legs.

His face burned crimson. Had he been leaking that whole time he was zoned out?

Not seeing any visible stain, he shook himself, resolving to pay more attention to keeping his increasingly achingly full bladder under control. "S-sorry, what were you saying...?"

"I said—" He was surprised that Viktor's voice was still gentle and patient; it must've been the third time he'd repeated himself— "it doesn't seem like there are any bathrooms without a long line."

Yuuri was quiet, processing, growing more anxious. "Okay..."

"There are a few things you could do," he continued, and he still sounded so calm, so gentle. "You could just find somewhere to go besides a restroom—" Yuuri began violently shaking his head— "right, I didn't think so."

Viktor gave his fiancé's hand a quick, understanding squeeze before continuing. "We could also try to make it back to the hotel, or see if we can find a shorter line, or you could just... wait it out?"

Yuuri fell silent again, not weighing his options so much as fighting off his desperation and trying to determine how much time he had left before his bladder gave out entirely.

"U—um." His voice was a bit scratchy with disuse and anxiety, and he leaned closer to Viktor, seeking warmth, distraction, comfort, his hand gripping his fiancé's still tighter, no doubt leaving a ring-shaped imprint somewhere on his fingers. "We can try to find a line... I think... I might be okay." He sniffled lightly in the cold air. "Let's just see how it goes..."

"Alright." Viktor gives Yuuri's hand another reassuring squeeze before gently pulling him along the way to the nearest, shortest line. "Whatever makes you comfy."

  


No less than five minutes later, Yuuri was feeling very decidedly _not_ comfy. The line had barely moved an inch, and he was becoming frantic—there was no way he wasn't cutting off circulation in Viktor's hand by now. His bladder felt almost painfully full, and he was barely holding himself together, anxiety quelled only by the fact that he hadn't leaked any more.

"Yuuri."

He was silent, fidgeting constantly, not looking up, giving no indication he'd heard Viktor. Viktor's worries multiplied, and he took a step closer to him. "Yuuri, how are you holding up?"

Jumping slightly, Yuuri's eyes widened, and he opened his mouth to respond. The only sound that left, however, was a weak sort of squeaking sound that trailed into a whimper as he was hit by another wave of desperation. It was too much, too urgent for him to hold back, and he felt his underwear dampen in uncontrollable spurts. His mind whirled with panic— _I can't hold it, I can't hold it, I'm going to piss myself, in front of everyone, I'm going to fucking piss myself..._

"I— nnh. Th-this— I can't. I can't, Viktor, I-I—"

"Yuuri, look at me. It's alright, you can do it—"

"N- _no!_ " Yuuri's voice came as a teary snap, harsher than he'd intended. "I-I can't, the— everyone w-will, ugh— we're i-in public and I can't, it's too much—"

To Yuuri's overwhelming relief, Viktor seemed to see the worry in his expression and body language and somehow understood his anxious rambling to mean " _I'm not going to make it please get me away from people_ ", and dragged him by the hand towards an alleyway that looked mostly secluded. As his fiancé quietly escorted him to privacy, _safety_ , he furiously ignored the continuous spurts of warm urine that were escaping and starting to soak through his pants.

He was eventually pushed gently against a brick wall, Viktor cradling both of his hands, no one else in sight. "You can go, it's okay." Viktor interrupted himself to give a calming, caring kiss to the top of the shaking, squirming boy's head. "No one can see you, you're safe, let it out."

Too desperate to think rationally, Yuuri wasted no time in doing just as he said. He gave a long, shaky, relieved sigh, just on the edge of a moan, the pink in his cheeks no longer from the cold as piss flowed freely down his legs, soaking his clothes and puddling on the street. It was less embarrassing, alone like this; he almost found the warmth streaming down his thighs pleasant, _pleasurable_. The furious blush on Viktor's cheeks wasn't helping his odd arousal, either. Yuuri shook it off, telling himself he'd talk about it with him later.

Yuuri shivered lightly as the stream trickled off, his bladder finally emptying, the last of the urine dripping from his wet legs and puddling on the ground. He gave a quiet sigh, managing to look back up at Viktor.

"Uh—" He let out a sudden, sheepish bark of a laugh, rubbing at the tears still on his cheeks. "S-sorry... If I'd known this would happen, I would've gone earlier... y-you shouldn't have to—"

"No, darling, it's fine." Viktor gave his fiancé a gentle hug, rocking him slightly back and forth. "It's not your fault, you couldn't help it. See, here—" Seemingly inspired, he quickly unbuttoned his jacket and tied it smartly around Yuuri's waist, uncaring of the designer label.

"Viktor..." Yuuri's voice wobbled softly, a little emotionally overwhelmed. "You freaked out when Makkachin licked the lapel of that last week, how could you..."

"Because you're more important to me than the money I spent on this." He gently cupped Yuuri's chin, tilting his gaze up for a kiss that was sheepishly and gladly accepted. "Don't be silly, honey—you being happy is what I want to see more than anything."

**Author's Note:**

> ILL GET BACK TO TG EVENTUALLY SORRY,,,, hopefuly this is good
> 
> feedback n comments are always welcome!! Blease


End file.
